Little Red
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Harry isn't sure if he likes the comment Inuyasha makes with him and Sesshomaru staring at him. OF all luck he has is now instead of looking like he normally does, he's now in a girl body. Why things seem to go bad for him?


**I don't think if I did a fem! Harry even if it's temporary but the idea just came to me really. This is a request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Inuyasha along with their characters don't belong to me at all but their original creators. I just own the plot.**

Little Red

Summary: Harry isn't sure if he likes the comment Inuyasha makes with him and Sesshomaru staring at him. OF all luck he has is now instead of looking like he normally does, he's now in a girl body. Why things seem to go bad for him?

Warnings: Au, ooc, gender bending, fem! Harry, some language, Sexual tensions, fluff, implied established relationships

* * *

Mouth agape at the sight of a full figure young woman with big green eyes surrounded by silky raven hair curl over her shoulders gazes back at Harry when he looks at the mirror. He raises a hand seeing the female counterpart raise a hand. Shivers goes down his spine having a bad feeling.

"This can't be real," instead of his normal voice coming out it's a melody voice. "Why did I agree to this?"

Nearby giving nervous coughs, Fred and George Weasley give uneasy looks at each other than looking at Harry.

"Its real Harry," Fred begins rubbing the back of his head nervous laugh escape.

"It's one of our new candy sweets to change a person into the opposite gender though we haven't figured any side effects quite yet." George explains, "Or how long changes last."

"Side effects?" Harry whimpers wide eye.

"You know like when a guy turns into a girl and…..err…you know have company of another…man if leads to rock-a-bye?" Fred adds

"OH bloody hell!" Harry chokes as he blushes a cherry red and ducks his head reminding himself firmly he's a boy not a girl. "I'm supposed to meet up with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha about if they do a lesson for school!"

Three pair of eyes stares at the door to the shop when there is a knock follow by a brash voice, "Really asshole knocking? We can go in! The sign says open."

"Idiotic fool," A deep baritone voice growls to the younger voice which sends tingles down Harry's spine and heat rises in his cheeks. "According to the note send by him, we're supposed to meet here."

"Feh."

"Hn."

George and Fred look at each other than Harry who is looking rather nervous. George walks over to the door opening it seeing the two half-brothers in a glaring contest.

"Gentlemen welcome," George greets. "My brother and I are about to head out for a bit. Go ahead and head inside where Harry is waiting!"

Fred nods muttering, "Good luck!"

He dashes towards his twin where both run outside to keep out of their shop for a good while. The two guests' stares with identical raised brows before giving each other a dark look than enter the shop.

"Hello Little Red," Inuyasha purrs seeing the raven beauty inside while Sesshomaru sniffs smelling Harry but not quite Harry.

This woman's scent is sweeter and delicious.

"Inuyasha it's me Harry." Harry answers deadpan and slightly nervous of the predatory gleam in both brothers' eyes.

"Feh," Inuyasha grunts, stalking forward smelling the lovely scent and his amber eyes shift to red for a mere second. "Rather beautiful."

"Agreed though he's mine," Sesshomaru growls while settling on the raven's left side and a possessive arm around the waist. "Or in this case she."

"Mine," Inuyasha growls back also wrapping an arm while Harry sighs with flushed cheeks only to get a darker growl from Sesshomaru.

"Then he's ours, idiot." Sesshomaru corrects darkly licking the other side of Harry's neck amber eyes darkening into molten gold with tinges of red in their depths.

"Guys!" He squeaks feeling their hands wandering under his shirt and pants making him wriggle at the touch.

"Come on Little Red," Inuyasha whispers huskily nuzzling the soft shell of the teen's ear.

"I'm a guy not a girl!" Harry whines heart racing and breathing becomes erratic as the fingers of two different hands tweak his newly acquired breasts and lets a breathless moan sending their own blood racing. "Other than what's with that nickname?"

"Hn, no matter," Sesshomaru rumbles deep within his throat "What is it you have to talk with us about?"

For a few moments Harry couldn't remember exactly as those skilled hands continue to tease him. He wriggles away slightly only to have the two brothers press against him where he could feel how aroused they are making him blush harder.

"I want to ask if you guys come to my school for a lesson or so to help teach about Dog demons. Even other types if possible," Harry chokes looking at the two carefully.

"As long we can have dinner," Inuyasha adds grinning wickedly. "Sounds fine with me. What about you, Sesshomaru."

"Hm," Sesshomaru hums in agreement.

"Well that damn bastard agrees. As for Little Red part its simple. You are our little hot temper one."

Harry nods in understanding.

"So when are those two twins coming back," Sesshomaru growls, eyes flashing fully red unable to take any more of the lust scent mixing in Harry noting Inuyasha smells it as well growls pitifully obviously wanting the raven.

"I think couple of hours." Harry manages to answer before he's drag into a random storage room by the two where they continue teasing and pleasuring him.

He finds himself enjoying the treatment despite being in a female form. He might have to tell Fred and George to give him more of the candies to change sexes. For testing reasoning that is. If other people in Diagon Alley heard his pleasure fill screams with two deep howls send many nose bleeds and scarred minds especially those recognizes or having an idea who they belong to.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
